


Семейная фотография

by rozhanna



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, занавесочная история
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: — Я никогда не оставался один, — выдыхает Брюс, одаривая Альфреда взглядом, полным благодарности.





	Семейная фотография

Альфреда одолевает желание всё бросить, оставить эту работу и вернуться домой; Готэм похож на Англию, где месяцами серое небо над головой, но Готэм другой. Его планам так и не суждено осуществиться — Томас и Марта Уэйны умирают двадцать шестого июня около шести часов вечера. 

Худые плечи Брюса мелко вздрагивают. Тихо, сдавленно всхлипывая, он просит Альфреда остаться хотя бы на один вечер, но Пенниуорт никуда не уезжает ни на следующий день, ни через месяц (это единственное, что он может сделать для Томаса и Марты теперь).

У Альфреда за плечами долгий опыт службы в британской гвардии и английская сцена, но это самая сложная работа из всех, которые у него когда-либо были.

Брюс быстро растёт. 

Он учится быть справедливым, драться. Его движения становятся всё более точными, сложными и скоординированными, Альфред учит его концентрировать внимание на том, что в данный момент наиболее важно, говорить осмысленно, всесторонне обдумав свои слова. Тому, что с некоторыми проблемами лучше справляться стратегически, а не с помощью грубой силы. 

Когда Уэйн надевает трикотажный галстук в крупный рубчик, готовясь к первой встрече с акционерами, уверенная рука мягко одёргивает его за лацкан:

— Под пиджак не надевают рубашку с коротким рукавом, мастер Брюс.

Альфред остаётся рядом с ним изо дня в день.

Когда Брюс совсем ещё ребёнок и годами позже, когда на улицы Готэма впервые выходит Бэтмен, ступает по изнаночной стороне города, уродливой от печального зрелища голодных и оборванных детей, мельтешащих повсюду преступников. Большое фамильное поместье по-прежнему безмолвствует, по комнатам гуляют сквозняки, в щели между досками пола проникает горькое сожаление об утраченном, но одиночество отступает, спрыгивает со стола и, согнувшись под тяжёлой ношей, удирает, будто испуганный кот, когда порог переступает нога Дика. 

С ним возвращаются улыбки. Они слетают с губ, как листья с деревьев.

Барбара заглядывает в поместье по чётным дням, когда Джеймс Гордон остаётся на ночное дежурство. Играясь, яркий огонь из камина бросает отблески на её рыжие локоны, превращая их в золото. С Барбарой солнце встаёт, заходит и наведывается в гости вновь. 

С Джейсоном уходит покой, оставив вместо себя суету кособоких и щербатых крыш; Тим открывает дальние комнаты поместья и помещение, отведённое под библиотеку. Иногда Альфред успевает заметить густую копну светлых волос в конце тёмного коридора, прежде чем спуститься вниз: Стефани юркая и быстрая, как стрела.

Чувствуется, как поместье наполняется жизнью — многогранной, яркой, шумной и совершенно не похожей на жизнь до этого. 

Возясь на кухне, Альфред ставит пирожные на край стола, накрытого скатертью; Кассандра съедает их раньше, чем Дэмиан успевает добраться до лакомства.  
— Веселитесь, придурки? — беззлобно ворчит младший Уэйн, бросая исподлобья взгляд на Джейсона с Тимом. — А я тут страдаю, между прочим.  
Джейсон достаёт пачку сигарет, выбивает из неё сразу две — за ухо и в рот. Не зажигая вторую, он некоторое время стоит возле приоткрытого окна — и вынимает её изо рта. 

— Не похоже на страдания, — бормочет Тим, перелистывая страницы книги.

Дэмиан фыркает. 

— Да, а что тут удивительного? Я не пузырю нюни и не плачу о своей боли. Это не низменные страдания, Дрейк. К ним у меня выработался стойкий иммунитет, я на тебя уже до тошноты насмотрелся, — он протягивает босую ступню, собираясь поддеть носком правой ноги его колено, но Джейсон вовремя перехватывает узкую лодыжку. 

— Не напомнишь, кто ушиб пальцы и пускал сопли под одеялом всю прошлую неделю?

Дэмиан кривит губы, сцепляя руки на груди. 

Под недовольный скрежет его зубов Джейсон падает на диван рядом с Тимом и что-то выдыхает тому на ухо, отчего последний моментально пунцовеет.

— Фу, — младший Уэйн морщится от отвращения, — меня сейчас стошнит. Устраивайте свои сексуальные игрища в другом месте, Тодд.

Его прерывают мягкие и скользящие шаги Дика с мелодичным голосом Барбары, когда в гостиную въезжает инвалидное кресло, поблёскивающее никелированными ручками. 

Фотограф подъезжает к усадьбе к трём часам, расставляет всех членов семьи по собственному усмотрению. Брюс садится в кресло на фоне растительности в беседке, Дик становится позади него, рядом со Стефани и Альфредом, опираясь рукой о спинку. Дэмиан опускается на пуфик по правую руку, Барбара — по левую, Кассандра нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу, ощущая себя неуютно в платье.

— Зачем эта дурацкая фотография? — недовольно шипит Дэмиан, когда ладонь Тима ложится ему на плечо. 

Брюс бросает на него тяжёлый взгляд, затем смотрит на Джейсона, но тот лишь хмыкает в ответ. Фотограф просит их улыбнуться и начинает возиться с фотоаппаратом, налаживая фокус, младший Уэйн натягивает на лицо улыбку, напоминающую звериный оскал. 

Стефани приосанивается. 

Первым не выдерживает Дик. Он вдыхает и наклоняется вперёд, стискивает щеки Брюса обеими руками, Кассандра выставляет вверх указательный и средний пальцы, изображая торчащие над его головой уши, а в следующее мгновение их лица освещает вспышка фотокамеры.

И ещё одна. 

Вторая, третья и четвёртая.

Уже поздним вечером Брюс перебирает фотографии ещё раз, сидя за столом в собственном кабинете. Он смотрит на смеющегося Тима, чья рука ерошит волосы Дэмиана, затем переводит взгляд на Джейсона, который тычет в фотокамеру средним пальцем. На Стефани, что посылает воздушный поцелуй фотографу. 

С губ срывается тихий вздох.

— Я могу позвонить и договориться о пересъёмке, сэр. 

Альфред ставит перед ним фарфоровое блюдо с запоздавшим ужином.

— Не стоит, — произносит Брюс к собственному удивлению, откладывая фотографии в сторону. — Не думаю, что получится лучше. 

Однажды он лишился самого главного в жизни — семьи, но всё же сумел обрести её вновь. 

— И Альфред?  
— Да, мастер Брюс?  
— Я никогда не оставался один, — выдыхает он, одаривая Пенниуорта взглядом, полным благодарности. 

Альфред медлит доли секунды, прежде чем ответить: 

— Да, сэр.

Так всегда было, и так всегда будет.

На семейной фотографии Альфред Пенниуорт улыбается.


End file.
